


The Fountain

by esmeblaise



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, F/F, Future Vision, Healing, Pre-Canon, Rebellion, Rose's Fountain, War, at this point rose's healing tears aren't well known, hurt sapphire, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: When Sapphire's gem is cracked in battle Rose brings Ruby in on a little secret





	The Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't get enough of hurt Sapphire and worrying Ruby

Pain

That was all you could feel

Your ears are ringing your gem hurts everything is a blur and then 

Suddenly you’re on the ground  

You look down at your gem, expecting a huge crack but

There’s nothing wrong

_ Why _ is there nothing wrong?

You’re sure your gem cracked

You had felt it when the purple gem hit you

Your hand had 

Your hand

Your  _ left  _ hand

Oh no

Ohnonononono

You look up sharply and see her lying on the ground a few feet away

“Sapphire!”

You scramble over and pull her onto your lap

The blue gem blinks at you, her eye seems droopy and her hair is a tangled mess but that's nothing, absolutely  _ nothing  _ compared to her gem.

Its broken

Its  _ cracked _

You hold her hand as tight as you can without worsening the crack, completely ignoring the battle happening in the background.

“Ruby….”

You cup her face, not even realizing you’re crying, “Sapphy it’s ok it’s ok you’ll be fine i've seen Rubys with bigger cracks that have survived. I mean, they were shattered when they returned but they managed to return right? right??” Your rambling but you don’t care.

“Ruby find Rose.” Sapphire coughs and her form shivers a bit

“No! I’m not leaving you!”

“Ruby” Sapphire looks at you sternly, “Get Rose.”

“Sapphire no I-I can’t”

“Rose find Rose…” Sapphire mumbles one last time before shutting her eye. Her form was shifting and you knew she didn’t have long. 

You don’t know what to do. You never know what to do. Your only instinct is to protect Sapphire at all costs and you’ve even failed to do that.

But Sapphire knows

She said to find Rose, and, even though you don’t know why, you will follow her instructions until the day you die.

You pick Sapphire up as gently as you can before racing through the crowd

_ ‘C’mon Ruby look. She’s huge and pink you cant miss her!” _

You ran for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes _.  _ By the time you found her the battle was already at its end and the troops were retreating victorious.

_ “ROSE!” _

The large gem turned with surprise, “Ruby? Whats-”

“It’s Sapphire!” You cried, “She’s  _ cracked _ !”

Rose bent down and gently scooped Sapphire from your arms as you continued to ramble frantically. 

“She said to find you! I don’t know why! Can you fix it? Can you save her?”

Rose grimaced at the blue gem in her palm, “This is serious, Pearl get the rebellion back to base, Ruby follow me.”

Pearl nodded as Rose turned to the nearby warp pad.

“Where are we going?” You asked hesitantly, climbing up next to her.

“To a special place few know about. It’s not finished yet but it should work.” Rose explained softly as your feet lifted off the ground.

When the light faded you found yourself in front of a huge hedge of roses.

“Follow me quickly Ruby, we haven’t got much time.”

As Rose led you through the maze you kept a close eye on Sapphire whose glitching was getting worse with every second. Eventually you came to the center of the puzzle where a large fountain was surrounded by pink roses. There were unfinished statues resembling Rose placed around the small pond and the air smelled sweet.

It was a peaceful and beautiful place that, if awake,Sapphire would love. But you still didn’t want her to die here.

You watch with interest as Rose stepped into the pool lay Sapphire in the cool water.

“Ruby, would you be a dear and come hold her? I need to make sure this is working.”

You nodded, a little confused, and hurried into the sacred fountain.

As you placed Sapphire’s head on your lap you noticed a warm light feeling enter your body where the water touched. It made you feel sleepy, yet full of energy and reminded you distantly of when you fused. Safe. Home. Loved.

“What is this?” You asked slowly.

“My secret sanctuary. I plan on letting gems in need of healing come here when it’s finished but until its complete it can only heal a small amount.”

“Heal?” Your eyes were drawn to the blue gem that was, sure enough, slowly closing.

“This water has the same magic as my tears and, hopefully, will be able to save fully shattered gems when complete.”

Beneath the water Sapphire shuddered lightly before opening her eye.

“Ruby…”

“Sapphire!” You pulled her form in for a hug, “Oh I thought I lost you!”

Sapphire laughed lightly, “Oh, never Ruby.” She kissed you lightly before turning to Rose, “I’m glad the fountain is in working condition.”

Rose smiled, “So am I. I was afraid I would have to cry on you there.”

Sapphire smiled and wiped away Ruby’s tears, “I think there’s been enough crying for one day. Come, I think Pearl and Bismuth have some new strategies they’d like to run by you.” She leaned forward and whispered,  _ “And I have a ruby I’d like to dance with.” _

You smiled and felt nothing but happiness.


End file.
